Code: Boyfriend's Brother
by Spacer-boy
Summary: Elsa always had eyes for her boyfriend and boyfriend only. But after meeting his family at a dinner hosted at her house, the blonde finds herself spending a bit more time with his brother. They may have the same grin pressed on their lips, blood flowing through their vains and last name to follow their first, but they sure aren't the same person. (Jelsa, Hiccelsa,Modern)
1. chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Tonight's dinner_

 ** _Elsa_**

I scatter around my house one more time making sure to pick up and put away all and everything embarrassing that wondering eyes (and fingers) might find.

My boyfriend's family is coming over and I want everything to be perfect. I mean first impressions are everything. If they come here and see that I live like a slob, they will always think so. If my house is too clean, they'll think I'm controlling and a germ freak.

I groan as I allow my knees to give out and hit the seating of my couch. My head leaning against the head rest. Why are meeting the families so hard?

I mean Hiccup got it easy. My parents are dead for crying out loud. All he had to do was smile and offer my sister chocolate whenever she seem to hate him. Like so easy!

But him, no he had the whole package deal! Two siblings. Count them;two!

One younger brother, Jack, who if I remember right is a year and half younger. And a younger sister, Emma, who had just turned...shit! How old is she?

Ten! She's ten! Golden birthday, that's right.

Then he said his mom could be overbearing and overwhelming, so I may be attack in affection today. That's fine, I totally wanted that. But if she tries to pinch my cheeks, I may have to run away.

Oh god! Then there was his dad! His dad, by what I've been told, is judgemental and picky.

Like why? I might just be murdered today. Actually, that doesn't sound half as bad! Wait how much time do I have befo-

Then the doorbell rang.

Shit! I hurry to the mirror in the bathroom real quick. Fix the frizzy part of my hair due to the couch, check that I didn't look like a push over and headed to the door.

Immediately when I open it, Hiccup smiles at me.

His father, was a tall and a pretty big man. He could snap me like a twig if he wanted or have the motive to do so. A long white bread with semi-long hair. His hair only starting to receed. His eyes a blue of an ocean that could swallow me up and drown me in its icy waves. Nervously I gulp for that.

Then there was his mom, complete opposite. She was short, shorter than myself, standing with Brown hair cut into a long Bob. Her eyes the warm green eyes that I knew Hiccup got. Unlike the father, she looked so innocent and sweet.

Hiccup's brother, Jack, was tall and slim. White hair (done up messy) matching his father and it's blue eyes. However, his eyes held a tender mechivous side along with a calming vibe; almost like warm beach waves. This calmed me at least.

Lastly, his sister Emma, she was gleaming with innocence just like her mother. She had shoulder length brown hair with somehow with the mix of the green and blue of both her parents. Her eyes almost more Hazel than anything.

Realizing I had been studying the family too long I shake my head out of its trance.

"Good evening. Come in, come in." I push the door open more and allow the family to come inside. Just having them inside brought up my insecurities, this was my home. A place I went when I needed a break away from stress and now I'm drowning in it from it.

I force myself to take a unnoticable deep breath and head up the stairs with them into the living where we could chat before dinner. Which may I add, I use too much money and time making.

"Guys, this is Elsa. Elsa this is my mom Toothiana, my dad North, my brother Jack, and sister Emma. But of course you know who they are." Hiccup flashed me a smile but it didn't calm my nerves a bit.

His father almost seem to scan me like a bad can of tuna. Unweary of me.

"O-of course."

"What exactly do you do career wise Elsa?" His father asked body and out of the blue. I look over at Hiccup which he smiled at me.

"I'm a middle school teacher. I adore children really and I'm actually being transferred to ementery school since they're under-staffed."

"On goodness, for what grade?" At least his mom seem interested and happy about it while North looked very dissatisfied.

"I'm currently teaching eight but in a few months I'll be teaching Second grade." Emma and Toothiana both smiled widely. Man I wish North was as easy to please as the girls. Jack kinda look bored but I don't blame him, I was rather bored too...and hungry.

Hiccup said that he wanted his family to get a look into my culture since I'm Norwegian and was born in Arrendelle, Norway but I moved here with my sister and parents back when I was twelve.

"Elsa has made us a Norwegian meal," Hiccup said with a wide smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"You're Norwegian?" Jack asked as nodded.

"Cool! Can you speak it!? Can you say something now!?" Emma was simply adorable and I sure wasn't gonna deny the little girl.

I pondered what to say for a second before looking at Emma, "Jeg snakker norsk, hva vil du at jeg skal si?" Instantly her face lit up and she giggled.

"That's so cool! I wish I could speak a different language."

"Well Emma, I'd love to teach you. I tried with your brother here but he seems to be a lost cause. Only could remember a few words," I say while playfully shoving Hiccup making him chuckle.

"That explains why you're so pale and have such blonde hair. You blondie," I hear Jack tease causing me to look over at his smug grin. Seeing his move, I just stuck my tongue out.

Obviously he chuckled.

I look over a North and man if looks killed, I'd be dead with his glare. He already hated me. But if seems I am going somewhere with the rest of my boyfriend's family.

 __LINE BREAK__

"Well, is everyone ready to eat and take a dive into my culture?" Slowly I could feel my stress and anxiety float away. Food alwaya made things better.

"This is wonderful Elsa, what did you say it was?"

"Pinnekjøtt, it's a basically lamb. Hiccup told me your family enjoys lamb," I comment as I poke my mashed kohlrabi, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, it's North's favorite kind of meat." At least I can do one thing right. With that I take a bite of my mashed kohlrabi. Man I missed how good this is. Not as good when mom makes it but you know.

"So Elsa, are you here legally?"

"Dad!" Immediately I start coughing on my food, the bits getting stuck in my throat. Jack hands me my glass of wine which I take a generous sip from as he rubbed my back lightly. Hiccup glaring at his dad made me shiver.

"Dad what the hell, you don't ask something like that." Even Jack sounded pissed.

Shit! They can't fight! North would hate me forever.

"No no no, it's quite alright."

"You nearly choked," I give a playful glare at Jack which he just smirked at. Looking back at North I tried to calm my anxiety.

"And to answer your question, yes I am a legal citizen." He seemed to loosen his features for a brief second before giving a small and light nod.

"Good."

Dinner went by rather quiet, every once in a while someone would say something or clink a fork against a plate too loudly or set a cup down rather rough.

I decided to break the silence since it was killing me.

"You got a mustache there Emma," She giggled and grabbed her cup, bringing it to her lips and drinking more of her milk. When the cup returned to the table she had a bigger and rather messier mustache to sport.

"It's bigger now," She said with a wide and lopsided grin which made me snicker at. This child will be the death of me with her adorableness.

I just love kids so much. Kinda like my own mom. Expect she could actually control them. Yep! Nothing like a Scandinavian woman cussing you out in the middle of a store. Shut me up real quick and man did she have a stern look that could kill. But Anna and I knew she was a big sweetheart.

I miss mom.

"You alright Els?" I look over to where the soft and caring voice came from, half expecting it to be Hiccup, instead cyan blue eyes danced with mine. I, without realizing, half smiled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sighed dear and you seem in quite distress. What's troubling you?" I snap my head in the direction of Toothiana, a worried look plastered over that innocent look she had.

"It's nothing, just old memories, good memories though. It just makes me think back, that's all," I answer trying to sound in a brighter mood. I was a happy person and my parent's death didn't bother me anymore.

It was just the factor of missing them every once and while. Nothing new and nothing no one hasn't had when they lossed someone years later.

"Is it your parents Elsa? I'm sorry if this was too much, the cooking a Norwegian meal. I know your mom and you- I'm sorry." I look over at Hiccup and shake my head softly, I force a smile on my face. I was happy, I just wanted the topic to drop.

All they're doing is making me sad over things I wasn't even sad about in the start.

"I'm really fine Hiccup, really-"

"Wait, you don't have parents?" Emma asked with a innocent and sad look on her face.

Dammit, I made her sad with my dumb facial features.

"Of course I do Emma. My parents are just..." I know that Hiccup's family wasn't religious which was a relief on my part since I'm not etheir but I just don't know what to say. "Well gone. They passed away when I was sixteen in a fire at work. My mom was a doctor and my dad was a lab tech and they died trying to get everyone out. And for the most part they did and I guess it was their time to go." At this point I felt awful.

Not for their death. I accepted that. But for the fact I ruined a dinner with my boyfriend's family.

"So if they died who took care of you?" I look around the table to see everyone interested in my past. Even stuck up North, who now looked sorry for me.

Great just what I wanted. Pity, just great...

"My Uncle moved to the US a year later after becoming a citizen and he watched us until I was eighteen." Emma stared at me then looked at her plate, moving the food around with her fork.

"Weren't you sad? Scared?"

"Emma, I think that's enough questions. I'm sorry Elsa." I look at Toothiana and nod.

"That's alright, anyways since the holidays are about a month away I made Krumkake, my family normally made it on Christmas Eve but I thought might as well."

I stand up from the chair and head into the kitchen. Immediately Jack stands up.

"I'll help you." I flash a thankful smile as Hiccup talked to his mom. It was a but upsetting that Hiccup didn't offer but I was more than greatful for Jack's help. "How did you manage to make a ice cream cone?" He asked as he picked up a Krumkake. I giggled and take it from him. "It has ice cream and everything."

"One it's a Krumkake and it's more of a cookie if anything. And two that whipped cream with fresh berries bird brain." Jack laughed as I stared to gather the topping, he of course joining me.

"Birds are actually really smart so that's a compliment."

"Fishing for compliments I see?" I giggle and he smirks at me. I went silent as he kept staring at me. Almost Periecing me. I started to find his gaze too hard to reach and looked down.

"I'm still trying to figure you out you know."

"Hm, what are you trying to figure out about me Jack?"

Jack leaned against the counter and shrugged looking at me.

"Why someone like yourself is dating my nitwit of a brother."

 ** _(A/N)_** ** _Alright,that happened. I decided to start another fanfic since I'm having writers block with my Elsanna fanfic._** ** _I do ship these two as well so why not make a very complicated and fuffly fanfic for them. I'm not sure if this story will be long with a complex plot yet or just a short story. But I really wanted to make a happy and sprightly Elsa for once._** ** _She was a little sad in here but that's nithing compare to how she is in my other story._** ** _But anyways, here's the first chapter of Code: Boyfriend's Brother._**

 ** _Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Elsa_**

I hated to say it but I couldn't wait for everyone to leave my house. Even Hiccup.

Is that rude to say? No, I am a person who had to deal with this for almost three hours I deserve a break from this and my boyfriend.

A boyfriend who hasn't kissed me yet! I mean how rude, I made him and his family dinner and he hasn't kissed today yet? Messed up man.

Anyways, I open the door, letting the guests walk themselves out. Emma had fallen asleep during after dinner when we kinda just sat around and let regret take us over for eating so much.

North cradle Emma close as he headed out the door, carful to not slip on the snow that started to make a big collection by the door.

Fuck, that's gonna suck to shovel. Perhaps if I play my cards right Hiccup can help me.

Well I supervise and he shovels. What? I like playing in snow, not cleaning it up. Eh, I'll figure it out later.

Hiccup grips my waist tugging me closer to him and out of my thoughts, his eyes staring into mine.

"I'm sorry about my dad. I had no idea he'd even think to ask that." I just half heartly laugh at the comment.

"It's fine Hiccup." He smiled at me, showing me his almost perfectly white teeth. Finally his lips collide with mine in a soft kiss, filling my last goal of the night. "Hey do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"Is that your way of saying you want me to shovel again?" Hiccup asked raising a brow as I giggle.

"Caught me." I smile and lean back in catching his lips in mine. This one didn't last long thanks to the loud honk what scared the living shit out of me.

Thank you North, I was in need to restart my heart.

Hiccup pulled away chuckling lightly, his face red from embarrassment. I shake my head amused as I playfully shove him to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smile looking at his green eyes, "I'll be here." With that I shut my rather heavy door and release a sigh I didn't realize I was holding.

That was okay...right? I mean the house was clean...ish, I'll need to clean the closet but that's besides the point. The cooking was good, not great but it was good.

I don't think North likes me much but you know, I got the wife so that's I'll I need.

I drag my tired legs up the stairs and to my bedroom, completely passing the mess of the floor and going into the connected bathroom.

Jeez, when did I become such a slob? Dirty clothes layed on the floor, makeup and products clustered on the counter and even on the floor.

Too tired to even want to try with it, I just go to the bathtub and turn on the water but things went south so it started pouring from the shower head.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Quickly I push the button down and started to fill the tub.

Great now the floor and myself are soaked. Dammit. I grab a towel and throw on the ground while the water ran.

Okay, okay. That's dry...now...

I go back to the tub and check the temperature, "Hot!" I yank the cold water over more.

Then there was a knock, who the hell? I glare at the water, seeing that it still had a ways to go, I pour a bit of bubbles in and head down to check the door.

"Yes?" I mumbled lowly as I open the door, a soft chuckle making me look up.

"Well hello to you too."

"Uh what are you doing back Jack? Sorry that was rude, I meant-"

"I know, my mom forgot her purse," He excused and I nodded. "So we're you planning on answering the door like that or did you not realize?"

He disappeared up the stairs and just seconds he was back with the small purse.

"What?"

"I'll take that as you didn't know. Look down," He laughed again and headed out the door. I quickly look down to see my once nice shirt was soaked from the bath. It's fabric sticking to my body and my rather dark bra showing through.

Mortified I slam the door shut.

Fuck!

Then it hit me again, the bathtub!

 _LINE BREAK_

The sunlight was blinding as my alarm rang through my phone, I grip my blanket hushing out a whine mixed groan.

"Nooooooo," I slowly peak one eye open just to just it again when the light invading it. Swinging my arm over I try to shut the alarm off but it just resulted in my phone falling off the nightstand and to the hardwood flooring. "Why?" I whine.

I need to get up but it's so warm. Slowly I open the blanket regretting it as the chilly air to grab me.

Okay, one...two...three.

I sit up and yawn. Okay task one down.

Wait what time is it? I grab my phone still blasting my alarm, turning it off I sigh. Nine...

I got another good hour, I fall back into the blanket and fall back asleep.

 ** _(A/N)_**

 ** _So thia chapter was a lot shorter due to the fact I didn't want to rush the next part in the plot into this filler. So the next one will be a lot longer and more on the character's development._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Snowball fight!_

 _ **Elsa**_

When I finally pulled myself from my soft and warm bed, the clock was nearing one which wasn't what I was aiming for but it's whatever.

The knocking on the door was enough of an alarm so I didn't sleep the day away, so that was good. But that didn't mean I didn't need a close call of a heart attack.

Anyways, I approach the door, grunting at the loud noise coming behind it.

"I swear Hiccup I will-" I start to say as I swung the door open. Instead of seeing my boyfriend, I saw his brother.

"Not Hiccup but I do like a good threat."

"What do you want?" I groan, dipping my head back while I did. Of course, he just smirked. He's lucky I don't slap him for banging the door loud enough for my neighbors to question if they have a visitor.

"Hiccup got called into work this morning, so he wanted me to help you out."

"Yeah. No thanks, Jack. I wanted him here so we would have quality time." I start to shut the door, Jack laughing as I do. Then the door came to a halt thanks to his shoe. "Go away," I playfully whine.

"Oh come on...we can hang out Elsie. Just imagine the time we'd have."

"No thanks, I've heard enough stories from Hiccup to know you'd bury me alive."

He gasped before swinging a hand to his chest, "Why I'd never." A smirk broke free from the pout causing me to raise a brow, well an attempt to say the least since I can't really do it. But close enough. "Okay fine. I'll try not to but if you chuck a snowball at me. I'm in no way responsible for my actions."

I couldn't help but let it break my stance and let a laugh breakthrough, "You're terrible."

I lean against the door, looking at Jack. From messy way, he wears hair to his relaxed clothing choice. I found myself lost for a few seconds. I cleared my throat then shake my head free from the trance-like state.

"Right...I suppose we should start then."

"Frostbite, here we come!"

* * *

Shoveling snow wasn't bad. At least not until Jack decided to dump a shovel full of snow on me when I turned my back to him.

That lead us to one hell of a snowball fight. Which I was quick to learn that the fucker was amazingly fast at making snowballs.

So now I'm hiding behind one of my bushes blocking oncoming snowballs Jack decided to throw. Little to my knowledge he was sneaking up on me just to shake the bush I stood behind causing all the snow to dump onto me.

"Cold!" I screech out, jumping from my hiding place and tackling him down. "You fucker!"

Of course, he just closed his eyes and laughed at my attempts to pin him down.

"You done with your tantrum?" He asked with his lips pressing into a smirk.

"No." A slap to the chest. "Okay, now I'm done." Huffing my breath, I roll off to the side and lay next to him in the snow completely spent from the fight.

"You're a little spitfire, you know?" I just hummed as a response making a laugh release from him. I turn my head to see Jack already looking at me.

His icy blue eyes distant as he did. Blinking slowly and less often than a person normally would.

"Your eyes...they're nice." I press my brows with confusion before he sat up, wiping snow off of his shoulder. "Anyways, I think I should go. Get warmed up and a change of clothes."

I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position then I stood, only taking a few seconds to wipe snow off before offering a hand to Jack.

"Let's go inside, I make a mean hot chocolate."

"Hmm, tempting for sure," Jack said with a smirk following after.

It was the least I could do plus I don't hate Jack. He's Hiccup's brother, I can't hate him. Plus he's actually really fun to be around. If he didn't tease me all the time, I'd consider inviting him over just to hang out. But my pride and self-esteem beg me not to.

"Okay, sure. Let's try this magical hot chocolate of yours." His hand grabbed me and I pulled him up to his feet, almost falling over when he let go of my hand on purpose. But he gripped my back and stopped me from falling.

He, of course, laughing at my misery. But whatever.

Making the hot chocolate was a trip and a half. Jack was like a child, wanting to see every step in the process, taste test all the ingredients, and question my skill in boiling milk. I mean I might be blonde, but I'm sure, not dumb. I can handle mixing milk on a stove for seven minutes. Whatever man, he's lucky I am in a good mood otherwise I would have dumped it on him. No, I wouldn't have but it sure is a hell of a threat.

Then the man had the nerve to throw marshmallows at me that I left out while I was putting the whip cream and cinnamon into it. Like does he know how hard it truly is to add cinnamon without going overboard? The man is pushing it. I swear he loves pushing my buttons.

But the look on his face once he took a sip of it. Pure heave, sucks I didn't get it on camera. Perhaps next time.

"Okay, I give. This is amazing." I smile. I always had a thing for cooking and such. I also love it when people compliment my cooking skills. Gives my ego that push I need.

"Told ya," I bring my mug to my lips and let the hot liquid burn my mouth slightly. I grew used to hot things since all I drink in winter is hot chocolate, hot tea, and occasional coffees when I get stressed or have to pull an all-nighter.

"So, what did Hiccup have to do to get something like you?" Jack asked placing the mug on the counter as he spoke. His eyes showing great intensity. Something that sent a shiver down my back and something that I grew to hate at the same time.

"Someone like me?"

"You act like you don't see the positives of yourself Elsa. You are definitely not the ugliest thing on the place of the earth-"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He rolled his eyes, grunting lightly.

"I'm trying to word it so I'm not hitting on my brother's girlfriend but obviously I can't. Fuck it." He took another sip of the drink then licked his lips before locking eyes on mine. "You're beautiful, sweet to my father even if he's an asshole. You can cook, and as far as I can see...you are well kept. I just want to know what kind of drugs my brother gave you."

I didn't know what to say to him. Whether to thank him for the compliments or to try to debate them. I mean my room is nowhere near well kept. Dammit, I still have to clean that up. Perhaps tomorrow, I just so tired from shoveling the snow today. That and trying to beat Jack at our snowball fight. My mind wandered back to what he had said. Me...beautiful? I know I'm pretty to go as far as beautiful...

I felt my face heat up as I look at my mug, watching whip cream slowly melt due to the heat. Jack couldn't have meant that bit...could he? No. Of course not...get you head out of the gutter. Are you crazy? Shit, I should say something.

"He's really kind...maybe his work schedule is really tight but you know...what can we really do?"

It did always sadden me when Hiccup would get called in during or before one of our night outs and would have to leave. A lot of times I felt like his job was more important than me but it wasn't fair to say that. He needs income just like everyone else and being an on-call vet was something he wanted.

Plus when we do get time together, it's amazing. He's amazing and everything is just...perfect.

"If I'm honest Elsa. You deserve someone who will make the time to see you...not see you when they have the time. Now, don't think I'm saying this so you can dump him. I just...I know my brother."

I just shrug my shoulder not giving the comment a thought. Why would I? Jacke and I are barely even friends... if even that. All I know about him is what Hiccup chose to tell me. He's basically a stranger.

I stir my drink with a straw glancing up every so often to meet his gaze.

"Do you love my brother Elsa? Do you see yourself marrying not only him but his schedule as well in the future? Would you feel one hundred percent happy with it?"

Jack went to speak against but he stopped, closed his mouth and went back to the hot chocolate.

"This is really good. Thank you for making me it."

"You're welcome," I smile and take a sip. Next thing I know, I hear my front door open catching my attention.

Hiccup smiled at me as he made his way into the kitchen. He looked just about as tired as I felt. Hair a mess and scrubs waiting to be changed out of. I immediately could see stress hidden in his face that he has always tried to hide from me.

"Hey Elsa, sorry for sending Jack instead. He must have been a pain," He chuckled to himself leaning against the counter.

"Actually, it was fun," I said before sending a smile at Jack. Jack seemed to enjoy that.

"That's...good. So hey, tomorrow we're going to that new Japanese place."

"I don't like Japanese food Hiccup," He scanned me as if I was lying before sighing.

"Since when?"

"I told you that when you planed our first day there, remember?" I pouted lightly, Jack sending me a look. A look I couldn't read before he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Okay...Italian?"

"I can do that." Hiccup smiled at me then leaned in, pecking my lips before turning to his brother.

"Ready to go, Jack?"

"Yep, thanks again, Elsa. It was delicious. I shall pay back my gratitude with my famous shrimp sometime, is it a deal m'lady?" I giggle before rolling my eyes at him and slapping her arm gently.

"Shut up, dork. And sure, just don't give me food poisoning."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare my queen." He chuckled to himself and I give him another eye roll before Hiccup huffed his breath sounding angry.

"Let's go," With that Hiccup gripped Jack's arm and yanking him out of the kitchen.

What got Hiccup so worked up?


End file.
